Amores de Primavera II
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: RHr...Hermione sabe que o ama mais do que tudo. Rony não tem dúvidas sobre o que sente por ela. Por que duas pessoas que se amam tanto, podem passar a Primavera sozinhos?FINALIZADA
1. Default Chapter

Amores de Primavera 2

Rony & Hermione

Primeira Primavera

Série 'Amores' – Por Rebeca Maria

**Sobre a Série "Amores"**

A Série Amores foi criada durante uma das infindáveis aulas chatas... Serão cinco histórias independentes, contando o nascimento de grandes amores, com ou sem final feliz... Para ler uma história não precisa necessariamente ter lido as outras (a não ser que, em certos momentos, haja alguma citação de uma história anterior ou algo assim), mesmo que elas façam parte de uma história em comum, percorrendo uma ordem cronológica definida.

E por que _Amores de Primavera_ e não _de Verão, Outono _ou _Inverno_? Verão é passageiro e Inverno é frio. No Outono, é como se tudo acabasse, então, escolhi Primavera porque dá a impressão de que tudo começa ali...

**A Última Primavera – Lilly & Tiago**

Lilly o odeia. Tiago a ama. O que pode ocorrer entre os dois jovens na última primavera deles em Hogwarts? Ela realmente vai mudar os seus conceitos sobre o _apanhador idiota e patético da Grifinória_? **(**Só relembrando os fatos anteriores...!!!**) **Ainda só pra relembrar... só depois de escrever a Fic que eu vi que há duas últimas primaveras... a do sétimo ano e a do final... bem, para quem leu... **OBRIGADA!**

**A Despedida da Primavera – Rony e Hermione – Primeira Primavera **

Hermione sabe que o ama mais do que tudo. Rony não tem dúvidas sobre o que sente por ela. Por que duas pessoas que se amam tanto, podem passar a Primavera sozinhos?


	2. À Primeira Flor Que Nasce

**Capítulo I**

À primeira flor que nasce

_"Quando te vi a primeira vez, eu soube que tudo seria complicado. Eu só não sabia que o nosso amor estaria no topo da lista!" – Hermione Granger._

Hermione fechou o diário e abraçou-o, sentindo-se impotente e pequena demais. Chorou, lembrando-se do que ocorrera instantes antes, de como estragara um momento especial como aquele que Rony preparara para ela, com tanto carinho e amor.

Com os pensamentos em Rony, sentindo o seu coração apertar e doer em seu peito, ela adormeceu, e sonhou com o dia em que tudo começara, com a primeira flor que nascera durante a primavera do sétimo ano em Hogwarts, alguns meses antes...

_"Rony olhou para Hermione, parada na porta de seu dormitório, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e mais bonita do que ela costumava estar._

_Hermione abrira a porta rapidamente, e ficou feliz ao perceber que não pegara nenhum dos meninos de surpresa, caso eles estivessem se trocando ou fazendo qualquer coisa que pudesse constranger._

_-Desculpe...- ela murmurou, olhando de Rony para Harry e para Rony novamente._

_-Harry, você vai usar essa capa por esses dias?- alguém saiu de trás do malão de Harry, segurando a capa de invisibilidade._

_-Ginny?- Hermione olhou para Ginny, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, confusa._

_-Ginny, não mexa nas coisas do Harry.- Rony brigou- Isso não é coisa que se faça!_

_-Deixa, Rony.- Harry falou, dando com as mãos._

_-O que você está fazendo aqui, Ginny?- Hermione perguntou._

_-Está vendo, Rony? Harry deixa eu mexer nas coisas dele e você não._

_-E por acaso você deixa eu mexer nas suas?_

_-Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora!- ela virou-se para Hermione- Oi, Mione. Bom dia.- ela sorriu para a amiga, parecendo radiante._

_-Diga-nos um bom motivo para você estar rindo, Ginny.- Rony deitou-se na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.- Estar em detenção com o Snape não é motivo para rir._

_-Você está em detenção, Ginny?- Hermione se intrometeu, afastando os pés de Rony da cama e sentando-se na beirada._

_-Rony me chamou aqui para eu explicar essa história para ele.- Ginny deu um suspiro, seguido de um largo sorriso. Harry começou a sorrir também- Mas ele bem que mereceu. Não mereceu, Harry?_

_-Não responda, Harry!- Rony falou- Ultimamente você tem concordado muito com a minha irmã._

_-Mas não é a verdade?- Harry sentou-se na cama, parando de sorrir- O Ranhoso mereceu que a Ginny o chamasse de seboso e o fizesse de ridículo na sala._

_-Você fez isso?_

_-Ah, Mione, não foi bem assim._

_-Claro que foi, Ginny.- Rony falou._

_-OK, eu me exaltei um pouco, mas foi só. Ele estava me atormentando na aula e eu não consegui me controlar, e eu o chamei de seboso, engordurado, chato e eu o mandei..._

_-...lavar o cabelo!- Harry completou, caindo na risada novamente- E depois lançou um Riddikulus nele._

_-E como ele ficou?- Rony, que no começo parecia durão com a irmã, desatou a rir em cima da cama. Ginny estendeu uma foto a Hermione._

_Nela, Severo Snape, o professor mais chato e sério de Hogwarts, aparecia com longas cabeleiras louras, um vestido rosa com bolinhas roxas e as pernas finas de fora, além de um batom vermelho muito chamativo borrado por todo o seu rosto._

_-Colin tirou-a no momento. Foi aí que eu apreciei o fato de ele sempre andar com a câmera fotográfica em mãos.- Ginny abriu um largo sorriso, orgulhosa pelo que fizera- Isso é um fato que vai ficar na história! Se eu tiver sorte, vai entrar para uma edição futura de 'Hogwarts, uma história': Ginny Molly Weasley, aquela que humilhou o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts! Isso não é legal?- e ela mesma respondeu- Isso é PERFEITO!_

_-Ginny, não exagera.- Rony falou- Mamãe já deve ter ficado sabendo disso tudo e deve mandar um berrador quentinho para você a qualquer instante._

_-Bom, ela me ajudaria muito se fizesse isso.- Ginny falou metodicamente- Assim todos ficariam sabendo do que eu fiz, e seria pior para o seboso... _

_-É, então ela não deve mandar o berrador...- Harry limpou algumas lágrimas e postou-se polidamente na cama- Vai querer a capa de invisibilidade emprestada, Ginny?_

_-Claro!- e a garota saiu cantarolando pela porta._

_-Não vou tirar o mérito dela- Rony começou- Mas ela exagerou um pouco._

_-Então, seja o que Merlin quiser, não é mesmo?- Hermione deu com as mãos- O que vocês pretendem fazer hoje?_

_-Uhm...- Rony pareceu pensar por um instante- Hoje é início de primavera..._

_-Ainda está nevando lá fora.- Hermione informou._

_-Mas já é primavera!- Rony levantou-se rapidamente, pegou a capa de Hogwarts, as luvas e o cachecol e saiu correndo._

_-O que deu nele?- Hermione apontou._

_-Sei lá. O de sempre...- Harry deu de ombros- Vamos comer alguma coisa?_

_-----_

_Rony correu pelos vestígios de neve que ainda resistiam nos jardins de Hogwarts, escorregando algumas vezes em montes concentrados do gelo que ainda não tinham derretido._

_-Muito bem, Rony- ele falou para si- onde foi mesmo que o Neville disse que nascia a primeira flor da primavera_?

_Ele olhou para os lados, verificando se estava mesmo entre as estufas sete e oito, próximo à fonte que nascia na terra e ao canteiro de mandrágoras. A qualquer instante, bem ali, do lado da fonte, nasceria uma flor: a 'Primus', a primeira flor da estação, e também a mais bonita e cheirosa, e a única da espécie, que nascia a cada primavera._

_Então ela surgiu. Como num piscar de olhos Rony viu uma flor aparecer ao lado da fonte. Era apenas uma bolinha verde no início quando a primeira pétala se desprendeu, e tinha um cor branca, como a neve. A segunda surgiu amarelada, como um raio de sol. A terceira tornava-se laranja, seguida de uma avermelhada, uma azul, outra anil e uma última, fechando as sete cores do arco-íris, com exceção da pétala branca, uma violeta._

_Em seguida novas pétalas surgiram, sobrepondo-se às primeiras, e seguindo a mesma ordem de cores. Ao final, Rony viu uma flor maravilhosa à sua frente, uma flor única que ele daria para uma garota única: Hermione Granger._

**N/Rbc: **Estamos aqui de novo, né? Nos encontrando em mais uma primavera... depois da última primavera, a de Lilly e Tiago **(**que eu adorei escrever**)**, eis que estamos de volta, com um casal muito perfeitinho...**Rony & Hermione**... o próximo capítulo? Bem, eu sinceramente não sei, já que, com esta FanFic, serão agora SETE o número total de FanFics inacabadas e publicadas no site... e eu preciso realmente adiantá-las... mas, pode ser que **comentários (**com idéias... melhor ainda**)** acelerem o processo de atualização... De qualquer jeito, este capítulo nem era para ser pequeno desse jeito, ele foi cortado... aliás, eu que não escrevi mais porque tava sem idéias... vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível... mas... para os fão de R/Hr, ainda tem mais duas Fics minhas no site... Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


	3. O Beijo

**Capítulo II**

O Beijo

-Mione...Mione...- Rony chamou.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e enxugou brevemente as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair de seus olhos. Olhou para os lados, imaginando como raios Rony conseguira subir até o dormitório feminino. Ela virou-se para a porta e ao primeiro instante ela imaginou que Rony estava usando a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

-Aqui, Mione...- Hermione seguiu a voz até a janela do quarto das meninas do sétimo ano.

Rony estava flutuando ao lado da janela, montado na Firebolt de Harry. Ele tinha um semblante um tanto triste, embora compenetrado. Ela olhou-o e teve vontade de abraçá-lo, e depois olhar nos olhos dele e dizer-lhe o quanto o amava... mas não, o que ela fizera, àquele momento, era irreversível.

-Podemos conversar?

_"Rony entrou timidamente no Salão Principal. Olhou em volta e viu Harry, Hermione e Ginny conversando alegremente. Por vezes ele via Harry parar de falar e ficar admirando a ruivinha. Os olhos verdes do rapaz brilhavam intensamente, denunciando um amor florescendo dentro de si.___

_-Posso me sentar aqui?- Rony aproximou-se, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Hermione, sentindo-a tremer levemente. _

_-Onde você esteve?- ela perguntou, dando espaço para o amigo sentar-se ao seu lado._

_-Se você for à Torre de Astronomia hoje, depois da ronda, você vai saber.- ele disse, ainda muito retraído, logo ante de corar intensamente, arrancando risadas abafadas de Ginny e Harry._

_-O que há com vocês?- Hermione questionou os dois._

_-Não há nada conosco, Hermione. Há alguma coisa conosco, Harry?- Ginny falou, como se não soubesse de absolutamente nada do que estava se passando ali._

_-Claro que não há, Ginny. Mione, fica tranqüila, certo? E vá ver o que o Rony quer te mostrar lá na Torre, hoje de noite.- Harry acenou divertido para os dois amigos, à frente dele, e depois levantou-se, chamando Ginny para sair com ele._

_-Você entende esses dois?_

_-Bem, Harry está se apaixonando pela minha irmã.- Rony falou- Que bom que é ele._

_-É, mas a Ginny não gosta mais do Harry faz um bom tempo, você deve saber disso._

_-Ela pode reaprender a gostar dele se quiser.- Hermione deu de ombros, levantando-se em seguida._

_-Vamos?_

_-Você vai passar na torre hoje de noite?- Rony perguntou, muito calma e sutilmente._

_-A que horas?_

_-Às onze está bom pra você?_

_Mais um bocejo. Era o terceiro em menos de um minuto. O que dera mesmo em Rony para chamá-la à Torre de Astronomia às onze da noite? Aquilo lhe dava calafrios. Poderia ser só mais uma brincadeira boba de Rony, que a deixaria na torre, plantada, esperando por ele. Ah, mas se ele fizesse isso... ai de Rony, ele que nem pensasse nisso..._

_Ela abriu a porta velha da torre, que rangeu um pouco. Com um mínimo de espaço, grande o bastante para que ela entrasse, ela viu o interior escuro do observatório._

_-Rony...?- ela chamou, adentrando a torre._

_Parou por alguns instantes, até que sua visão se acostumasse à escuridão e ela pudesse ser capaz de enxergar um palmo à sua frente. _

_Uma brisa gostosa entrava pela enorme janela e brincava com os cabelos soltos da garota, fazendo-a rir sem um motivo específico. Do nada começaram a cair pétalas de rosas na enorme sala de Astronomia. Eram pétalas coloridas. Brancas, violetas, vermelhas, amarelas, verdes e azuis... algum tempo depois, uma pequena coruja pousou no ombro de Hermione, estendendo-lhe um bilhete._

_"Primus...Primus...Primus...Primus Amoris, Hermione..."_

_A garota arregalou os olhos. Conhecia aquela letra, claro. E ela conhecia também aquelas palavras e aquela lenda. Aquelas palavras, escritas naquele pedaço de pergaminho, naquela ordem e com o nome dela no final, significavam algo mais do que ela poderia (ou queria) imaginar._

_-A lenda de Primus, Mione...- Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz tão carinhosa ao pé do seu ouvido- é isso o que eu quero...você sabe disso mais do que eu..._

_-Você sabe no que isso pode implicar, Rony?_

_-Eu não vou perder a sua amizade, Mione.- ele afirmou veemente- Nunca, jamais! Sua amizade e seu amor são tudo para mim, Hermione Granger, e eu não sei como vai ser se você não quiser ficar..._

_-Shhh!- Hermione colocou o indicador sobre os lábios de Rony, impedindo-o de prosseguir com o que falava- como você disse, Rony, eu sei mais do que você.- o rapaz sorriu para ela, dando um beijo delicado no dedo da garota._

_Logo depois Rony pegou, entre as vestes da escola, a flor que apanhara mais cedo. Àquela hora da noite ela parecia bem mais brilhante e bonita do que antes. _

_-Primus...Primus...Primus...Primus Amoris, Hermione...- ele falou, abraçando-a como se temesse perdê-la._

_-Primus...Primus...Primus...Primus Amoris, Rony...- ela abraçou-o da mesma maneira._

_Num instante Rony e Hermione estava se olhando, penetrando a alma um do outro. No instante seguinte estavam abraçados, de um modo como se temessem perde aquele laço que mantinham já há alguns anos._

_-Eu não quero te perder, Ron...não quero...não quero porque eu te amo...muito...- ela disse pausadamente._

_-Eu também te amo, Mione.- ele se afastou do abraço e voltou a olhá-la, só que dessa vez muito mais profundamente. _

_Poucas pétalas ainda caíam do teto, acumulando-se no chão. Mas então, algumas pétalas do chão começaram a flutuar e se juntar, formando uma rosa, a Primus, que flutuou até a mão de Rony. O rapaz pegou a delicada e bela flor colorida e entregou-a a Hermione._

_-Dizem que a Primus dura uma primavera apenas. No entanto, quando um amor é forte o bastante, não há Primus que o faça murchar._

_Rony__ acariciou o rosto da garota à sua frente com as costas das mãos, sentindo a pele macia dela junto à sua, tocando-a de um jeito carinhoso, demonstrando um amor reprimido dentro dele por tanto tempo._

_Ela apoiou suas mãos no peito dele, sentindo os músculos de Rony tremerem um pouco com o toque, e depois ela postou-se nas pontas dos pés, colocando seu rosto quase no mesmo nível que o rosto de Rony._

_As mãos dele apoiaram-se delicadamente na cintura dela, enquanto as mãos dela trilhavam um caminho longo, lento e torturante do peito de Rony até seu pescoço, pousando ali e, por vezes, fazendo movimentos leves e circulares, arrepiando-o._

_Rony__ inclinou o rosto, roçando levemente os lábios nos de Hermione. Ainda se olhavam, e pareciam fascinados com aquele contato tão intenso. Ela apoiou-se inteiramente no corpo de Rony, abraçando-se ao pescoço dele e colando os corpos. Deixou que seus olhos se fechassem e esperou que Rony tornasse a tocar seus lábios nos dela, mas de um jeito mais provocante._

_Ele assim o fez. Ele tocou os lábios dela e buscou abrir caminho de um jeito gentil e carinhoso, romântico e cavalheiro. Não encontrou resistência. Hermione mesma ansiava por aquele beijo já há anos, e o momento não poderia ser mais perfeito: com flores ao redor, luz da lua banhando os corpos dos dois, e o melhor de tudo, o casal perfeito._

_Hermione__ sentiu a língua de Rony buscar a sua de um modo tão gentil, como ela nunca achara que um garoto seria capaz de fazer. Era calmo e intenso, ansiado, desejado, ao mesmo tempo que acanhado, como se precisasse de respostas para saber se Hermione queria ou não que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Era isso. Rony estava preocupado com as reações da garota, estava com medo de avançar demais e acabar por retraí-la ou magoá-la._

_Porém, a verdade, para Hermione, estava longe de ser esta. A garota queria, mais do que tudo, que Rony a beijasse, ou que já a tivesse beijado há muito tempo. Queria que ele a segurasse pela cintura e colasse ainda mais os corpos, e ela queria sentir as reações dele junto ao seu corpo..._

_Rony__ segurou-a pela cintura e a trouxe mais para perto, tentando ao máximo diminuir aquele espaço ínfimo que ainda separava seus corpos. Hermione sentiu o calor do corpo do garoto misturar-se ao seu próprio, e num instante ela sentiu-se desconfortável em suas roupas, que pareceram mais pesadas do que costumavam ser. Era um calor insuportável e uma sensação de plenitude, à qual ela jamais experimentara ou sonhara, um dia, experimentar._

_A garota sentiu suas pernas tremerem e desfalecerem, de modo que não mais agüentavam o peso de seu corpo. Ela ficara mole demais e sua reação imediata fora segurar-se mais ao corpo de Rony. Ele, por sua vez, segurou-a mais fortemente, percebendo que ela já não tinha mais forças para se segurar. Até ele mesmo temia não suportar seu peso por muito mais tempo._

_Ele separou sua boca da de Hermione e sentiu-a protestar, com um resmungo ou algo parecido. Olhou para ela, segura em seus braços, e viu um bico gracioso formado em seus lábios, e uma expressão radiante em sua face, um tanto corada por causa do momento ao qual passavam._

_-O tempo parou?- ela perguntou, sem abrir os olhos._

_-O tempo sempre pára quando eu olho pra você, Mione.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela._

_Hermione__ abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Rony fixos nela. Sentiu sua face ruborizar, e logo depois ela sorriu._

_-Você me deixa sem graça._

_-Você fica linda quando está sem graça.- ele roçou os lábios nos dela novamente, de um jeito provocativo. Ela novamente fechou os olhos e sentiu sua mente esvaziar e seu corpo amolecer. _

_-E depois, Rony?- sua voz saiu débil, como se não tivesse noção do que dizia._

_-Não há depois, meu amor...- ele disse, dando beijos estalados na boca dela- Só há o agora, neste instante, momento presente, e nada mais. O tempo parou, lembra?- e, antes que ela respondesse, ele beijou-a, muito mais ousadamente do que o primeiro beijo._

_Algumas pétalas ao chão flutuaram e formaram diversas flores Primus, que amontoaram-se ao redor deles, como que formando um belo e colorido anel. A luz da lua entrava pela janela, iluminando o casal, deixando-os com uma forma divina, um brilho divino e magnífico...num momento perfeito...um casal perfeito...um beijo perfeito..._

**N/Rbc**demorou...demorou...demorou...muito! Eu sei! Eu sei! Desculpem! Mas é que eu tow com um monte de fics aí, pelo mundo... e tava meio bloqueada com essa aqui, por causa de Through Your Kiss, que não me deixava escrever outra coisa que não ela... enfim... numa doce madrugada, eis que eu consigo escrever um capítulo, pequeno, mas que deve agradar muitos que gostam de Rony e Mione...

**Ana Luthor: **de boa, linda... demorou, mas esse capítulo é todo pra vc... só o capítulo, pq eu acho q a fic vc não gostaria de tê-la dedicada pra vc. Vais saber mais à frente. Mas este capítulo é todo seu... com todos os beijos mais perfeitos do mundo... e valeu pelo capítulo de Quase sem querer...hehe... já disse que tow bloqueada pra HG??? Tudo por culpa de quem??? De fics DG maravilhosas... a tua inclusive...hehe... Bjinhos, linda! Te Adoro!

**Lunamour**bem... um autógrafo...hehe... na verdade, digo OBRIGADA pelo comentário, porque eu que fico agradecida pela atenção... fico feliz por gostar das minhas fics... esse capítulo tah bem romântico... tentei diferenciar a cena do beijo dos dois, de AdP2 e TTR...acho q consegui...mas enfim...Bjinhos...

**BabI**** Black:** ah...... mto lisonjeada...ou lisongeada...de qualquer maneira, agradecida pelo elogio... fico feliz por minha fic ter graça... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... e aí está a continuação... lembrando que não acaba por aqui... e o q a Mione estragou? Bem...nem eu sei ainda...rs...veremos...Bjinhos...

Então...até o próximo capítulo... e só mais uma coisinha... mesmo sem comentário, vou botar o nome dela aqui...**DANY**...um capítulo romântico dedicado a vc tbm, que **AMA** rony e mione...TE ADORO, LINDA!

**Bjinhos****...Rebeca Maria!!!**


	4. Brigas e Acontecimentos

**Capítulo III**

Brigas e Acontecimentos

-Foi culpa minha, Rony.- Hermione disse- Eu escolhi ser apenas sua amiga, não foi?

-E você não se arrepende disso?- ele perguntou, tomando as mãos da garota entre as suas. Ela vacilou um pouco, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

-Não, Rony...- ela disse num sussurro, tentando se convencer com as próprias palavras- Me desculpe, mas eu não acho que realmente devamos ser _mais_ do que amigos...

-Por que você não diz de novo _'Não devemos ser namorados'_, me dá um pé na bunda e acabamos de vez com isso? Vai poupar mais sofrimento!- ele disse rudemente, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo nervoso- Claro, nós sabíamos que não deveríamos ter mexido com a fabulosa _Primus_...

-Nós sabemos que tudo isso não é culpa de uma flor, Ronald! Você mesmo disse isso- Hermione se exaltou- E talvez isso tudo seja culpa minha, **s** minha! A sempre tão irremediavelmente segura, Hermione Granger, que agora não está tão segura assim.

-Você não está segura do meu amor, é isso?- ele perguntou, visivelmente irritado- Ou você não está segura do **seu** amor por mim?- Hermione escondeu o rosto entre os braços e começou a chorar.

-Eu te amo, Rony- ela disse- eu só não sei de que forma...eu não sei se te amo como homem, é isso...eu não sei se te amo como irmão...

Rony parou por um instante. Suas orelhas estavam rubras, assim como seu rosto enfurecido.

-"timo, Hermione!- ele falou, com muita raiva- Da próxima vez você diz isso antes de cometermos incesto, OK?- ironizou, antes de apanhar a vassoura e tomar os céus.

_"Ele pensou em Hermione durante dias, os quais não chegara a vê-la. Desde que saíram da Enfermaria, desde que ela recuperara-se de todos os acontecimentos, dias atrás. Não chegara a falar com ela, trocara uma ou outra carta com ela, pois até bilhetes eram difíceis de serem passados... o que poderia ser considerado definitivamente estranho, visto estarem na mesma escola._

_Porém, não naquela situação. O mundo mágico ainda estava em polvorosa, em plena guerra. Aliás, àqueles dias, já final de junho, ela tinha finalmente acabado. Sim, Harry Potter havia acabado com Voldemort. No entanto, estava quase morto em uma das alas de isolamento do colégio._

_Foram várias perdas. Luna, Colin, Cho, Lilá, Professor Flitwick, e tantos outros que ainda estavam desaparecidos... durante quinze dias todos descobriram o verdadeiro significado das palavras 'medo', 'terror', 'morte'..._

_Agora Rony estava ali, esperando que desfizessem mais um feitiço de isolamento num dos setores do colégio, desejando que Hermione saísse logo dali e fosse encontrá-lo no local combinado._

_Ele desejava apenas poder tocá-la e senti-la em seus braços, num abraço, num beijo. Ou ao menos, queria poder vê-la, trocar um olhar que fosse com ela para, finalmente, voltar a sentir paz em seu coração._

_Olhou mais uma vez para a natureza. Flores ainda desabrochavam em roseiras, denunciando vestígios da primavera. Rosas vermelhas, brancas, laranjas, amarelas, cor-de-rosa... era tudo perfeito e incrível como a beleza ainda resistia aos encantos de Hogwarts. _

_O sol estava ameno, deixando o clima agradável, fresco e leve, com uma brisa gostosa. Os raios de sol eram poucos, como se fosse final de tarde, muito embora esta estivesse apenas começando... O céu estava claro, com algumas poucas nuvens e Rony teve uma leve impressão de que, mais tarde, mesmo sem nuvens, choveria..._

_ A toalha quadriculada fora colocada à beira do lago, no ponto mais alto, de modo que todos os arredores pudessem ser vistos com nitidez. Havia uma bela cesta sobre a toalha, arranjada num papel de folha fina e transparente, mostrando alguns doces e frutas. Um delicado arranjo de rosas coloridas, com todas as cores imagináveis. Tinha tanto rosas desabrochadas quanto botões de rosas. Além disso, havia várias pétalas coloridas sobre a toalha, como se formassem um tapete._

_ Ele sorriu, satisfeito, muito embora tivesse a impressão de que estivesse esquecendo de alguma coisa... ele abanou a cabeça, reprimindo os pensamentos que lhe falavam que algo poderia dar errado..._

_Alguns minutos depois ela apareceu. Estava aparentemente bem, embora um pouco pálida e um sorriso apagado nos lábios. Ela não agüentou e atirou-se nos braços dele, começando a chorar._

_-Está tudo tão ruim, Rony...tudo tão revirado...o Harry está na Ala Hospitalar, quase morto, perdemos amigos, sua irmã está inconsolável... porque tinha que acontecer tudo isso? Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada, Rony... de nada... não tenho certeza da minha vida..._

_-O que...você quer dizer com isso, Mione?_

_-Eu simplesmente não sei, Rony. Eu não sei onde toda essa guerra vai acabar, mesmo com Voldemort derrotado, ainda há milhares de comensais livres. Eu não sei o que será de mim amanhã, eu não sei o que será de nós..._

_-Eu ainda não entendi._

_-Eu só preciso de um tempo, Rony, para reorganizar a minha vida. Eu preciso que você me dê um tempo para eu absorver tudo isso. Eu preciso saber que tudo vai ficar bem para que o 'nós' fique bem também..._

_-Isso não faz nenhum sentido, Hermione. Ou eu estou muito errado ou você está terminando comigo, me impedindo de ficar ao seu lado nesse momento tão difícil. Eu sei que o Harry não está bem, sei que a Gina está quase morrendo por dentro, sei que o mundo está em guerra, mas eu não posso fazer nada, estou impedido de fazer alguma coisa desde que houve o último ataque e a Luna...e a Luna morreu para me salvar do pai do Malfoy...eu só não queria que, agora, você me afastasse da sua vida..._

_-Você não entende, Rony...não entende que desde o começo nós sabíamos que seria assim...nós podemos ser amigos..._

_-AMIGOS? Depois de tudo que vivemos juntos, Hermione, nós não podemos ser simplesmente amigos. Não é isso que eu quero e você sabe disso..._

_-É isso o que eu quero nesse momento, Rony. Ser sua amiga. Se você não entende que eu estou confusa por causa disso tudo, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. E talvez se nós não tivéssemos mexido com a flor da amizade, talvez não tivesse acontecido tudo isso..._

_-A culpa não é da flor, Hermione! A culpa é exclusivamente nossa! Mas saiba que eu não me arrependo de nada, nada mesmo. Aliás, se eu soubesse que tudo isso fosse acontecer, eu teria feito muito mais do que isso. Eu teria te feito minha, totalmente, de corpo e alma. Mas eu fui bobo em achar que Rony e Hermione seriam 'nós' para sempre. _

_-Vamos dar um tempo, OK, Rony? Eu não preciso que você agüente as minhas crises de insegurança sabendo que você não vai me apoiar e muito menos me entender. Eu não preciso que você me diga que a culpa não é da Primus quando, na verdade, nós tínhamos plena consciência do que a frase -Primus...Primus...Primus... Primus Amoris, Hermione...-Primus...Primus...Primus...Primus Amoris, Rony... – queria dizer. Eu não preciso de você agora._

_Rony olhou para Hermione com frieza. No fundo ele queria chorar, seu coração estava rachado, doendo... mas àquele momento ele queria apenas ser frio com a garota, assim como ela estava sendo fria com ele. _

_Sim, ele entendia perfeitamente o que toda a frase de Primus queria dizer. Acreditou desde o primeiro instante que Rony e Hermione seriam para sempre. Acreditou que a amava e teve fé nisso. Ela, no entanto, estava 'confusa' e 'insegura'. Tudo por causa do que estava acontecendo._

_-Acredite, Hermione, desde que a guerra começou, desde que começamos a perder os nossos amigos, eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: que acontecesse qualquer coisa, mas que não tirassem você de mim. Eu não queria acreditar num futuro sem você ao meu lado, não queria mesmo. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de perder você simplesmente porque a cada dia eu tinha mais certeza do meu amor. Mas agora eu vejo que nós dois somos diferentes e agimos de maneiras adversas a situações adversas. Se eu fiquei mais seguro dos meus sentimentos, não significava que você também teria que se sentir uma fortaleza de amores por mim. Eu só não acreditava que seria desse jeito, que mesmo com toda a insegurança chegasse ao ponto de confirmarmos uma mera frase simbólica. Se você quer assim eu respeito, e não vou forçar nada. Se você quer ficar sozinha, que fique. Só não conte com apenas a minha amizade, OK? Durante anos te amei. Durante a primavera te tive. Durante a primavera te perdi..._

_Hermione, então, chorou mais do que antes. As palavras de Rony eram duras e certeiras e, o pior e mais doloroso, eram verdadeiras. Era exatamente daquele jeito. _

_Olhou uma última vez para Rony antes de correr para o castelo. Ele estava certo. Pessoas diferentes. Pensamentos diferentes."_

_---------------_

**N/Rbc: **::LOL:: peguei esses símbolos de alguém...rs...são tão bonitinhos... tá...tá aí o capítulo em que a Mione estraga tudo... certo, ela estava confusa... próximo capítulo será o último... e, quem quiser saber porque a Gina está inconsolável vai ter que ler **Amores de Primavera III**, a ser publicada assim que AdPII terminar... ::LOL:: Outra coisa... alguns trechos desse capítulo foram retirados de um fórum de RPG do qual eu participo...fui eu que escrevi no fórum e rescrevi aqui...rs...

Agradecimentos:

**Ana Luthor: **::LOL:: Hei Aninha, o que significa esses símbolos engraçadinhos? Tô apaixonada por eles...você vive botando eles...linda, tá aí, nenhuma Fic minha vai ser abandonada (assim espero)...e muito menos as que você lê...rs...olha o privilégio...eu só espero que você não abandone as suas também, sabe? Bjinhos, "moça"...rs...

**Marina: **que bom que você gosta das minhas Fics e, acredite, eu comecei com elas do nada...ainda mais as de Rony e Hermione, as quais eu nunca pensei escrever e, se escrevesse, não pensei que tantas pessoas fossem ler (Tiro isso por TTR e TYK)... Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo e não creio ter agradado muito, mas...rs... Bjinhos...

**Luiza Wolf:** uhm...posso brigar contigo? Posso? Posso? Posso? Diz que sim, vai...sim? Então...eu adorava ler e betar a sua Fic...gostava mesmo...e desculpe se não comentei ainda, é só porque eu não tenho tido tempo pra nada ultimamente...nem pra ler Fics...tenho lido algumas, mas sempre paro na metade...ai ai...vida de vestibular...um saco...mas obrigada por comentar nessa Fic, viu? ::LOL::

**BabI**** Black: **bem...creio que o começo ficou confuso até pra mim, e foi uma tortura, depois, arranjar um motivo para aquele começo. Acredite, tudo o que eu boto nas minhas Fics é por impulso...nada é premeditado...eu simplesmente penso e boto para, só depois, reler e arranjar explicações para o que eu escrevi...e R/Hr é realmente lindo, assim como L/T... Bjinhos...

**Dany (Mione) Granger:** Danyyyyyy! Oi, Linda...o que dizer? Eu simplesmente não tenho o que dizer pra você por aqui, porque eu sempre digo por MSN...e sei que faz tempo que você comentou essa Fic, e que de lá para cá já rolou muita coisa no S3, mas parece que está tudo se resolvendo agora, né? E o S7 é NOSSO, OK? Sem discussões a respeito disso...::LOL:: Dolu você Dany Granger...sério mesmo... Bjinhos linda...


	5. Eterna Amizade

**Capítulo IV**

Eterna Amizade

_"A Flor de Primus diz respeito à amizade e ao amor. De acordo com crenças, ela define os limites que há entre duas pessoas para que passem da amizade ao que chama-se de amor._

_Junto a ela estão as palavras, 'Primus...Primus...Primus...Primus Amoris', que expressam o real desejo de uma pessoa. A frase demonstra que é aquilo mesmo o que quer._

_Porém, diz a lenda que poucos são aqueles que suportam a mudança de amizade a amor. É preciso que ambos queiram com a mesma intensidade, ou o que antes era amor, voltará a ser amizade, abalada. Há um distanciamento, e pior fica quando o amor de uma das partes persiste._

_No entanto, há os casos em que uma amizade torna-se eterna, se por consentimento e agrado de ambos. Se duas pessoas se amam verdadeiramente, poderão suportar, com o tempo, uma possível relação de amizade depois de terem provado de um amor intenso._

_A flor de Primus é traiçoeira, e requer um sentimento mútuo de confiança e carinho. Isso não havendo, de alguma forma o relacionamento é levado à ruína, saindo uma das partes mais machucada..."_

Hermione fechou o livro com violência e jogou-o contra a parede. Escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos e voltou a chorar.

De alguma forma ela sabia que Rony era o grande amor de sua vida, porém, havia uma incerteza. Incerteza mesmo de quê, nem ela sabia. Incerteza de amar Rony como ele merecia, ou como ela queria, ou achar que o amava menos do que podia se expressar. Era tudo muito confuso, e apenas o que ela queria fazer, naquele momento, era desaparecer com todos aqueles problemas, todas as inseguranças do seu coração...

A garota queria estar novamente com seus amigos, retornar a um passado de brincadeiras e quebras de regras...ao fim ela queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, e que Harry, Rony e Hermione voltassem a ter aquela amizade tão sólida e verdadeira que já mantinham há anos.

E foi então que finalmente Hermione percebeu que fizera o certo. Ela não sabia dizer mesmo se fizera o certo da maneira errada, fazendo Rony sofrer tanto com toda aquela história, ou se tudo aquilo tinha mesmo que acontecer. A verdade é que, no fim, ela desejava nunca Ter começado aquela história, porque de alguma forma, bem no fundo, ela sempre soube como aquele romance, complicado, iria terminar.

No entanto, ela ainda podia fazer uma coisa para aliviar o seu próprio coração e amenizar a dor do coração daquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo, namorado, e o que ela não sabia ainda, sempre seria seu verdadeiro amor.

Ela guardou o livro e dirigiu-se aos jardins, onde estivera alguns minutos antes. Viu de longe a imagem escura de Rony, parado no mesmo lugar em que ela o deixara, flutuando alguns metros do chão, sendo ofuscado pelos poucos raios de sol.

Viu também, bem abaixo do rapaz, o tapete e a cesta que ele havia organizado...para ela. No entanto, a cesta não estava mais arranjada num papel transparente, nem parecia tão bela quanto antes. Ao contrário, o papel estava rasgado...as frutas tinham se espalhado pelo chão e os doces misturavam-se à grama.

Ela suspirou profundamente, sabendo que se não fizesse aquilo, jamais teria se perdoaria por perder uma pessoa que fora, durante anos, uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

Rony desceu da vassoura e ficou parado junto ao tapete, olhando para o horizonte do lago, apreciando o sol que se punha à frente. Não viu Hermione aproximar-se e não percebeu quando ela parou a alguns centímetros atrás dele.

A garota viu, amassada na mão de Rony, a Flor de Primus que alguns meses atrás ele tinha dado a ela. Sentiu uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto quando viu a Flor se desfazer, diante de seus olhos, amassada na mão do rapaz. Se desfez como se tivessem pegado fogo, e se transformado em cinzas...

Rony virou-se, na intenção de sair dali e refugiar-se em algum lugar que não lhe trouxesse tantas lembranças incômodas, e deu de cara com Hermione. Ficou estático por um instante, sentindo seu coração falhar alguns batimentos, sua respiração ficar fraca.

"Eu sei que você está me odiando agora...- ela começou, com certa cautela."

"Eu jamais te odiaria, Hermione.- ele cortou- Eu seria incapaz de odiar o amor da minha vida. Muito pelo contrário..."

A voz dele saiu tão carinhosa e tão cheia de amor que Hermione sentiu-se incapaz de falar alguma coisa por alguns minutos. Seu coração doía mais a cada palavra dele, e ela não se sentia no direito de ouvi-la, que não as merecia.

"Não fala assim, Rony..."

"Eu falo porque é a verdade para mim, quer você queira ou não."

"Mas agora se você sofre é por minha causa, e eu me sinto no dever de tentar remediar, de alguma forma, a sua dor."

"Não tiro seus méritos quanto a isso, mas se tinha que ser assim, não podemos fazer mais nada. Acabou. Pronto. Acabou como a guerra."

"Não culpe a guerra, Rony."

"Se não fosse ela nada disso teria acontecido."

"Ou talvez teria. De uma outra forma, mas teria. Por agora eu me sinto tão confusa quanto a um relacionamento, Rony, mas me repudio por te fazer sofrer. No entanto, eu tenho certeza que eu não gostaria, por nada desse mundo, de perder o meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero acabar com a nossa amizade, Rony, simplesmente porque eu sou dependente dela. Eu preciso sempre te ver irritado e te irritar, e preciso que você me provoque e me chame de sabe-tudo porque é isso que eu conheço de uma amizade verdadeira, de uma amizade eterna."

Rony olhou para Hermione e, o que mais queria no momento era poder abraçá-la e beijá-la, e demonstrar o amor que sentia por ela e, mais, que seria capaz de amar pelos dois. Mas ele sabia que seria impossível, que Hermione não seria mais dele, que por algum motivo ele a tinha perdido.

Porém, as palavras dela o fizeram pensar e relembrar todos os anos que passaram juntos, que brigaram juntos, que foram em detenção juntos e fizeram tantas coisas mais juntos. O fizeram pensar que uma amizade como a deles não era algo que se podia descartar depois da primeira briga, que jamais poderia ser esquecida. E mais ainda, as palavras de Hermione o fizeram ver que ele era também dependente de cada provocação vinda da garota, e de cada olhar irritado que ela lhe lançava, de cada grito e, em seguida, de cada pedido de desculpas. Rony viu, ao fim, que antes de qualquer coisa que Hermione tenha sido para ele, ela foi sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que sempre estivera com ele em quase todos os momentos de sua vida a partir do onze anos.

"Eu nunca me enganei quando te chamei de sabe-tudo, Hermione. É engraçado como, de alguma forma, você sempre sabe tudo sobre uma situação e, mesmo sem ter a intenção, sabe como amenizar algumas coisas. Você sempre conseguiu me fazer enxergar coisas que estavam bem à minha frente, e se antes eu não me imaginava mais tão próximo a você, não suportando uma amizade, agora eu percebo que, assim como você, eu sou dependente da nossa eterna amizade. Descobri que o amor que eu sinto por você nunca vai morrer, mas eu posso transformá-lo novamente em amizade.- Rony estendeu a mão e pegou a de Hermione, beijando as costas da mão dela e depois abraçando-a."

"Obrigada, Rony, eu me sinto bem melhor agora.- ela falou, começando a chorar no ombro do amigo."

"Eu também, Mione. Nós sempre estaremos melhor se estivermos juntos, mesmo que como amigo, sempre será melhor assim."

Rony sentou-se sobre o tapete e Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele. Juntos ficaram observando o pôr-do-sol, que para cada um tinha um significado diferente. Para Rony, era como se uma dor fosse amenizada e um grande e verdadeiro amor adormecesse. Para Mione aliviava seus anseios e aliviava também a culpa que ela sentia por fazer Rony sofrer.

Aquela fora a última vez, em vários anos, que qualquer um dos dois tocou no assunto _'nós'_. Durante muito tempo não houve mais palavras sobre amor, namoro, ou mesmo vestígios de um sentimento maior por parte de algum deles. Houve sim, muitas provocações e brigas, e pedidos de desculpas a seguir.

Por muito tempo ainda Rony e Hermione foram os mesmo amigos de sempre, irritadiços. Rony ainda reclamou diversas vezes com tantos namorados de Hermione, do mesmo modo que Harry fez. A garota, por sua vez, analisou cada mulher que se aproximava dos amigos.

Não houve conversas a mais, e nenhum dos dois pareceu sentir mesmo falta delas. Não houve uma primavera como aquela que Rony e Hermione tinha vivido no último ano de Hogwarts.

"Então...fiquei sabendo que ainda haverá o baile de fim de ano...- Rony comentou, ao que Hermione olhou para ele- Andei pensando, já que não temos par, nem eu , nem você, nem o Harry, que tal um _ménage a tróis_? Nada mais sensato que o trio parada dura de Hogwarts. Assim poderemos nos despedir da primavera como ela merece.- Hermione riu."

"Harry também não tem par?"

"Não, não depois de tudo. Por algum tempo eu pensei que não fosse sensato por parte de Dumbledore fazer um baile de formatura, mas depois pensei que com todo esse sofrimento e todas as perdas, nós merecemos, e nenhum dos que morreram iria querer que Hogwarts ficasse mesmo triste e deplorável como ela vem se apresentando durante esse tempo todo."

"Você deve Ter razão quanto a isso tudo. Eu topo..."

"Que bom ouvir isso...- a voz de Harry soou atrás deles, ao que os dois se viraram para olhar o amigo."

Harry estava praticamente recuperado de todos os ferimentos, embora ainda mantivesse um semblante machucado e ferido.

"Que bom que você melhorou, Harry.- Hermione comentou- Assim poderá ser o terceiro no nosso trio..."

"Ficarei honrado."

Rony olhou para Hermione e sorriu para a garota, perdendo-se por um instante ao admirá-la. Naquele momento ele soube que jamais poderia esquecer o amor que sentia por ela, mas também prometera a si mesmo que esperaria por ela, pelo tempo que fosse.

Hermione, ao fitar Rony, sentiu pela primeira vez em alguns dias, que o olhar dele era o de um amigo, um grande amigo. A princípio sentiu-se feliz com isso, mas parando para pensar, percebeu que faltava algo no olhar dele que, talvez, ela nunca chegasse a descobrir o que era.

Harry olhou para os amigos e viu o quão idiotas eles eram. Mas, bem no fundo, ele sabia que poderia demorar quantas primaveras fossem, Rony e Hermione teriam uma amizade eterna e, em algum momento, um amor eterno, um amor de primavera que duraria eternamente...

Aquela fora uma primavera inesquecível e única na vida deles. Uma primavera de provações, amores e incertezas, que fez com que duas almas gêmeas ficassem separadas por muito tempo, até que o amor entre eles retornasse ainda mais forte, numa primavera ainda mais bela que a primeira. Aquela tinha sido a primeira primavera na vida deles, mas não a última...

""""""""""""""""""""""""'

**N/Rbc: **Certo, demorou consideravelmente e por um instante eu pensei que fosse desistir dessa fic e dessa série... mas depois de conversar com uma pessoa e receber algum comentário nessa fic, de repente, me deu uma vontade tremenda de terminar logo essa fic e poder continuar com a série. Quanto à demora, desculpe. Quanto ao final da fic, não que eu tenha achado bom, nem isso, mas o final é bem sugestivo, certo? Próximo **Amores de Primavera III – Draco e Gina – Primavera Cinzenta**, para quem gosta do casalzinho. Tentarei ser breve, embora só tenha algumas páginas escritas...enfim...rs...

**Bjinhos...**

**Rebeca Maria!**


End file.
